


Witch Hazel

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a witch, Konoe had seen many magical things. A black cat that was sometimes a man should not, in retrospect, have been as strange a thing to him as it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a Halloween-themed fic in the spirit of the month, so have some witch!Konoe and black cat!Asato. I didn't mean for the fic to get this long, but as usual, it gained a life of its own. The kind of world that this takes place in is a modern one, the only difference is a bunch of magic in it, both actual and fantasy-like. As an eclectic Pagan, I couldn't resist putting some pagan concepts in here, I hope no one minds, haha. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoys and has a happy Halloween!

The previous evening, Tokino had called to ask Konoe the favor of helping out at his father’s shop tomorrow of it was alright with him. No matter how many years it had been, Tokino sounded so guilty when he called.

“It’s short notice, I know,” he’d said. “But now that Mabon is over, more folks will probably be coming in for the October holidays. And since the weather is getting cooler, more people will be getting sick and--”

“Hey, Tokino,” Konoe had chided. “You don’t have to explain, you know. I’ve been helping you and your dad out for years. It doesn’t matter how short notice, I’ll always be willing to help you out.” Although he didn’t say it, the implication of “that’s what best friends do” was laced fondly in his words.

Tokino had laughed self-consciously. “Ah, I know. I just don’t want to inconvenience you. In that case, I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

Truth be told, Konoe was quite fond of the shop Tokino and his father ran. The both of them were amazing herbalists, and the earthy scents clung to Tokino’s clothes and hair all the time like sweet and spicy perfumes. The inside of the shop itself was full of shelves of flowers and jars of picked leaves and plant hips. Overgrown vines climbed the walls of the shop like spiderwebs, giving the building a mysterious yet homey feel.

Overall, Konoe liked helping out there, whether it was putting seeds in bags or trying to help a customer find a particular remedy or ingredients for a spell. Konoe himself was a rather bad herbalist, his expertise mostly being on spoken spellwork and chants like his father. But Konoe did his best, and consulted the notebook Tokino had given him for reference on the various herbs.

After admiring the bright wreath of marigolds and autumn leaves on the door, Konoe pushed through, the chime above jingling melodiously.

“Good morning!” he called out to Tokino, who was at one corner of the store, watering some of the flowers.

Tokino’s sky-blue eyes lit up at Konoe’s arrival. “Morning! Thank you again for coming, Konoe.”

“It’s no problem. You know my dad likes it when I help you out. He says it’ll help me be a well-rounded witch like his colleague and such.” He said it with a small sigh as he went behind the counter and picked up his dark-green apron from the rack. He fumbled with the tie and Tokino laughed and went over to help him out.

“You don’t sound happy about that.”

“I don’t know why anyone would want to be like,” Konoe’s voice lowered, “that Leaks. He’s so unapproachable. Dad always goes on about how he’d be an amazing High Priest for a coven, but Leaks is always glaring at people. That’s why my dad is his only friend.”

Tokino only laughed again, patting Konoe’s back to show he was done tying the apron. “Well, you’re already a far better spellcaster than I could ever be. So we can just balance each other out.”

“Right.” That sounded like a far better notion. “So, what do you need help with?”

“Ah, I actually was in the middle of picking some herbs when my dad told me to water these before he left on his errands…”

Konoe smiled, fishing out his notebook from his apron pocket. Various slim sticky notes peeped out of it from all the tabs he’d kept over the years. “No problem, let me pick the rest for you. What do you need?”

“Patchouli! And of course some more sage, please. Oh, and if you see any fallen leaves or acorns you like, go ahead and bring those in too - we can decorate those around the shop.”

“Got it!” Instructions in mind, Konoe went out the door behind the counter and further to outside. The October breeze twirled in the air, bringing a much welcome refreshment from the residue of the sun’s heat. Konoe deeply inhaled the crisp and earthy scents around him with a smile.

Behind the shop, protected by sigils and spells Konoe’s father himself had put up to thwart off thieves, was a garden that Tokino and his father grew and nurtured. All through the seasons, a various array of herbs were grown in this plot of land, which was quite a fair size given how much was planted. It was rows of greens and little tissue-paper pom-poms of flowers. Two small oak trees stood proudly off to the side, their leaves finely tinged with autumn.

Konoe walked between the white stones that served as little fences and went to the little sign marking the patchouli. He picked a few of these with care, not minding if he just got a leaf, and then got up to do the same with the sage, putting them in the packets he brought. Most of the herbs weren’t labeled since after years of tending to the garden, Tokino and his father knew what was what by sight alone. It was mostly for Konoe’s convenience by now, and whatever was missing, he filled the blanks in by using his notebook for reference.

After picking up some fiery-colored leaves and acorns and tucking them into his pocket, Konoe went back into the shop. Tokino was already helping out a customer, so Konoe went off to put the herbs in their respective jars. His hands smelled slightly sweet and musky from the leaves, and he hummed approvingly.

“Oh yeah,” Konoe said after the customer left, “I forgot to mention. My dad wants to know if he can purchase some ground ivy from you, if you have any.”

Tokino tilted his head in consideration. “I don’t think there’s any in the store but I’m sure there’s some in the garden. I’ll fetch it for you - and Konoe, you don’t have to pay for it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be paying for it. My dad gave the money to me.”

“Is he doing divination work?” Tokino frowned.

“No, I’m pretty sure that Leaks asked him the favor.” Konoe put his elbows on the counter and pressed his palms into his cheeks. It wasn’t the first time this chain of favors had happened between the three of them, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. As long as his father didn’t ask him to deliver the herb to Leaks himself, then it was fine. Still, Konoe often thought about how Leaks, one of the most powerful witches in Sisa, was reluctant to visit a shop for simple ingredients solely because he was antisocial. Konoe was in the position now to just think it pitiful really.

Tokino laughed. “He really is prevalent in your life, isn’t he? Do your best, Konoe.” As he disappeared into the back, he called, “The ground ivy is still on me though!”

Konoe couldn’t even pull up a protest. Tokino was always good-natured and insistent like that. Friends or strangers, Tokino wanted to mean well for all of them. He was a very good witch in that aspect.

For the rest of the day, Tokino and Konoe worked together to help out the customers that came by. It was a busy day - unsurprising as it was that time of year, as Tokino said, when witches all over Ransen were preparing for Samhain and were getting ready to prep their altars and rituals accordingly. Non-witches came by the shop as well, some who needed this or that plant for medicinal or just aesthetic reasons. People of all kinds were fond of the shop and its soothing atmosphere. It was easy to relax here, which was why even though the day was busy, Konoe was having fun.

Tokino’s father came in and out of the shop throughout the day, dropping off supplies before going out to procure more. The next time he came in, it was to ask a favor.

“I’ve got this delivery to send over to a customer, but I have to go out and get some new pots and they’re not on the way. Could I ask one of you to do it for me?”

“Who’s it for?” Tokino asked.

“Ah, just my usual drop-off to Bardo.”

“I know where he is. I could do the delivery for you,” Konoe volunteered. “Tokino is way more helpful at the store than I am.”

Tokino’s father voiced his thanks, his smile bright like summer sunlight. It was easy to see where Tokino got his cheery and warm disposition. Konoe took the folded paper bag and went out, waving to his friend.

Tokino’s bike was chained outside, and by now Konoe had permission to use it for deliveries such as these. Konoe hopped on and, after making sure everything was tucked safely into the basket between the handles, took off.

By bike, it wouldn’t take too long to get to Bardo’s inn, which was located at the busy heart of the city. Konoe wasn’t too much in a hurry though. The late afternoon air felt nice as it ruffled his ash-blond hair, and the energy outside was pleasantly radiating against his skin like the sunshine. Konoe smiled, humming to himself.

At a red light, Konoe stopped, tapping his fingers on the handlebars in beat with his song. Suddenly, his mood shifted, taking a damper as something like apprehension sank in his chest. He frowned, looking around for the source of this ominous premonition. To his left was nothing but traffic, but to the right was a small park… There were people strolling about it, playing with their dogs, and then - Konoe squinted at a gathering of trees where some boys a little younger than him, all dressed in black, were clustered.

Suspicious, Konoe changed directions, turning to pedal into the park. The boys were all focused on something on the ground in front of them. One was holding a hempsack, ready to put something in it. Konoe slowed down his pedaling to get a good look, and when he got close enough, he started hearing deep growls.

Suddenly, one of the boys dove down to capture their prey, but immediately backed up with a curse. The other boys’ voices overlapped with impatience and anger at whatever they were fighting with. But finally, one of them took a chance again to seize what was unmistakably an animal. Konoe realized the sack was for the poor creature.

And what was gripped in the boy’s arm was a cat, one as black as their clothing, and none too happy either with its hisses and clawing at the arm keeping it prisoner.

An angered breath filled Konoe’s lungs, and he jumped off the bike, running toward the boys. “Hey!” he yelled. “What do you think you’re doing? Let go of that cat!”

The boys all shot their eyes up to look at Konoe. The one holding the sack scoffed. “It's our cat, man, chill. He just got out.”

“Really? He doesn’t seem to like any of you. And what do you need that bag for? Do you think it’s right to treat an animal like that? Let him go and go home.”

“We don’t gotta listen to--”

“Shit!” The one holding the cat cursed when it scratched his face, leaving bleeding red marks on his cheek. The cat was immediately dropped, followed by the boy exclaiming, “Fuck that cat!” And that seemed to be the cue to drop the whole endeavor completely. They all took their turns glaring at Konoe, and one made to kick the cat that was still holding its ground, growling.

Konoe lurched forward to shoo them off. “Go home!” he said again. Not satisfied until he saw them jostle off around the corner, Konoe then looked down at the feline making displeased noises on the grass. Curiously, it hadn’t scampered off at its first opportunity when it had been dropped.

“You’re a strong one, huh?” Konoe breathed out a huge sigh.

Those guys… Konoe didn’t want to think of the possibility, but it was likely they were dumb, cruel kids who thought harming black cats was fun. Konoe heard about it all the time from Kagari, a friend he had from Kira. Their neighboring small town, Meigi, was a strange and dark place, and also full of the kinds of witches who were strict in their traditions and also practiced cruel magic. She’d tell him with a tone of distaste how black cats were harmed all the time there, especially during October, when people bought into the “black cats being bad luck” superstition. Apparently the Meigi weren’t as bad as they used to be, but some superstitions just died hard. It made Konoe’s stomach fold uneasily to think that this poor, stubborn cat could’ve met the same fate.

Bending down, Konoe tilted his head. “Are you alright now, kit-- Ow!” Konoe wobbled, falling on his butt when he was surprised with the cat’s claws striking at his right forearm.

The cat glared at him with dark-blue eyes. It wasn’t baring its fangs or showing such open malice as a cat normally would when it was perturbed. Instead, it continued to growl deep in its throat, its black fur slightly puffed out. Other than that, it seemed almost composed.

Before Konoe could do anything else though, the cat finally turned tail and scampered off. Konoe watched, and although he was slightly irritated about the stinging claw marks bubbling out blood on his arm now, there was also a twinge of disappointment that he couldn’t make sure the cat would be safe. He wished he could’ve at least had a moment to give it a protection spell. Sitting up and fetching the fallen bike, Konoe sighed, his hope for the black cat’s safety laced in his breath.

At the inn, Bardo noticed Konoe’s scratches when he delivered the items, which luckily were still intact despite the jostle of before. Bardo offered to clean the wounds and bandaged them up.

“How’d this happen?” he asked, lightly tapping Konoe’s arm.

“Ah, there was a black cat that was going to get taken up by these kids.”

“A catnapping, huh?” Bardo chuckled at his joke, but then his expression became slightly more serious. “Well, it’s about that time of year, isn’t it? It’s horrible. But I’m sure that cat is grateful in the end for you saving it.”

Konoe raised a skeptical brow, holding out his arm in answer. Bardo only laughed again.

* * *

Once the sun started setting, business finally started to slow down again at the shop. Tokino’s father deemed it alright to probably close up soon and said Konoe could go home now or join them for dinner upstairs, where their apartment was located.

“Ah, no, I’m fine! Thank you though.”

“Alright, give Shui my regards then. I know he’s been busy with council duties lately.”

“Yes, I will!” Konoe nodded as he hung up his apron and pocketed his notebook into his bag. After shouldering it, he waved to Tokino and left the shop, but not after promising to come by again tomorrow. It was the weekend after all, so using his free time to help his best friend at the shop was a lot better than simply lounging at home all day.

The shop bell rang just as he started walking down the street. Tokino was calling for him, and Konoe stopped to let his friend catch up.

“Here, these are for you. Fresh from Dad’s restocking.” Tokino smiled brightly, handing a small paper bag to Konoe.

Without even looking inside, Konoe knew what Tokino had given him, and he too smiled excitedly. Sure enough, when he unfurled the bag, a sweet, fruity scent wafted pleasantly up. They were kuims, Konoe’s favorite fruit. They didn’t grow in the area, so coming by them was a bit hard, but Tokino’s father did business all the time with someone who owned a small orchard of them.

“Ah, thanks, Tokino.”

“Sure! I’ll be sure we can pay you with actual money tomorrow though, okay?”

Konoe could try to refuse, but he knew by now how Tokino and his equally-insistent father operated. “Okay. Thanks again! I’ll see you tomorrow!” He waved then made his way down the street again to his bus stop.

Rocking with the bus as it drove, Konoe reached into the bag and started nibbling into one of the kuims, tapping his feet happily at the sweet juice bursting in his mouth. So good… It was going to be hard to savor these…

By the time he got home, he forgot about the black cat he’d saved earlier that day.

* * *

Forgetting lasted only about fifteen hours.

Konoe was at the shop again, preparing a remedy for a customer in the back room, which was really just a kitchen. Tokino reassured him that he was fully capable of making it himself. It was a simple concoction that Tokino’s great-grandmother had made up, something they’ve made hundreds of times before. Konoe tried not be intimidated, and tried to remember what his dad always told him.

“As long as the intention is there, you’ll make good magic,” he’d say. “And remember, the herbs themselves will do all the work, do you just have to believe in yourself, right?”

After a small exhale, Konoe sprinkled cinnamon into his mixture, the light-brown dust floating until he started to mix it. Then, under his breath, he started to murmur a spell.

“Time for healing

Herbs of green spell

Bring back vitality

To make the user well”

Konoe said it three times, picking up a more melodious lilt in the chant. It was just a habit of his, and no matter how short the chant, Konoe always gave the spell an air of music. He felt like his spells were personally more potent then, his energy dripping down in the mixture below with everything else until they were well-blended.

When he was done, he poured the contents of his bowl into a dark-green bottle and corked it, passing it off to Tokino at the front desk. “Finished.”

Tokino smiled, reaching out to give Konoe’s hand a small squeeze. “There you go, I knew you could do it! Aya is going to be really happy with your hard work.”

Although self-conscious, Konoe still nodded. “Thanks.”

“I’ll deliver this then.” He reached for the pile of slender paper bags and slowly sheathed the bottle inside. “Will you be alright for a few minutes?”

“Sure. Be careful out there.”

“Okay! I’ll be back soon!” Tokino waved, the store bell chiming as he walked out the door.

After making sure that the few customers already inside were finding what they wanted, Konoe perched himself on the stool behind the counter, swinging his legs. It was a pretty quiet day compared to yesterday, so Konoe wasn’t worried about being unable to handle anything. And when Tokino’s father came, he took over the front and asked Konoe the favor of getting fennel from the garden.

Outside, Konoe stretched, taking in the sweet bouquet of the garden. It perked him up and he went to work searching for the fennel.

“I don’t think that one has a sign… Let me see…” Konoe searched his pockets, but his fingertips bumped into nothing but the bag for the fennel and a balled-up wrapper of the gum he’d chewed that morning.

“Huh…? My notebook, where did it go? Ah!” Konoe blinked, freezing in the middle of patting himself down. That was right, he hadn’t had it this whole day, had he? He was cleaning out his bag last night and left his notebook on his desk.

If Konoe had cat ears, this would be where they’d droop in discouragement. He could go inside and ask, but he didn’t want to be an inconvenience just because his memory was faulty. He straightened up, scanning the rows of green, but the leaves and colors started looking more the same.

“Oh come on… Fennel, fennel, where are-- Oh?” Konoe’s ears perked at the sound that was trying to get his attention. He turned, but no one was around. Well, that made sense considering no one _should_ be around since that would mean that they broke the barriers of the garden.

Of course, that was also assuming the intruder was human.

Konoe looked down. A cat was swishing its tail cautiously as it sat about two yards away. Its muscles occasionally tensed, making its black fur quiver, but otherwise it seemed in a neutral mood.

One look at the deep blue of its eyes and its quiet air made Konoe certain. “Ah… Hey, you’re the same black cat from yesterday.”

Giving a decisive swish of tail, the cat stood up and meowed again. Its paws lightly batted at the plant that it was beside, then meowed again, as if trying to tell something to Konoe.

“Hey, don’t do that, Tokino’s dad won’t be happy with his precious herbs being played with like that.” Konoe slowly went over, stopping about a foot away from the cat in case it decided to attack again.

It remained docile, but it meowed again, insistent with something. It batted the plant once more, but the peculiar thing was that it never looked away from Konoe. So it wasn’t playing…

Konoe shifted his gaze to the plant itself, the tufty spots of yellow clicking with something in his memory. “Oh! This is fennel! You found it for me!”

The cat didn’t make a sound, only backing away to sit a few paces to the side. Konoe gauged its actions for a moment. It felt like the cat was waiting on Konoe to pick his bounty. And so Konoe bent down and set to work until his bag was decently full.

It might be pushing the boundary a bit, especially with a cat like this, but Konoe wanted to express how grateful he was. Crouched down, he slowly moved his hand toward the cat. As expected, it tensed, even letting out a small growl as its ears laid flat.

“Hey now, you don’t have to worry.” Konoe offered a smile. “I’m friendly, I promise. I just want to thank you.”

Seeing the cat wasn’t budging, Konoe changed tactic and turned his palm up, offering his scent for the cat to scrutinize. It took a few moments, but then the cat’s eyes fell onto Konoe’s outstretched arm, covered with the bandages from the cuts its claws had inflicted. Its ears twitched. Then, finally, it approached Konoe, sniffing his fingertips then butting its head into his palm.

“Ahh…” Konoe’s chest filled with warmth at the acceptance. He had no doubt the cat wasn’t very trusting, so the tender gesture made him happy. Konoe pet the black cat’s head, lightly scratching by its ears. Soon enough, a small purr rumbled in the cat’s body.

“Heh. Thank you for your help. You’re really smart, aren’t you?” Konoe ran his hand down the cat’s back, brushing through its short fur.

The cat nudged softly at Konoe’s arm, its rough tongue licking around the bandages. Konoe blinked in surprise. Could the cat tell Konoe had been hurt? Was this its apology?

“Don’t worry, I’m fine now. My friend helped treat it. Anyway, I know you were just scared back there.” Touched by the gesture nonetheless, Konoe stood up, brushing himself off. “Do you want to come inside? You can hang around for a bit, and it’d be a lot safer.”

The cat didn’t say anything, only peering up at Konoe, its eyes looking wider and more innocent than before. Konoe started to make his way back inside. When he looked back, the cat was following. He led them along back into the shop, and opened the door into the kitchen.

“You can stay here, alright? I’ll be back.”

The cat only sat obediently, watching Konoe as he closed the door.

* * *

“Did you think about whether or not if he has an owner?”

The store was being closed for the day, and Tokino’s father was sweeping the floors while Tokino and Konoe sat on the kitchen counter, looking down at their black-furred guest. The cat had been good all day, mostly napping and then perking up its ears whenever Konoe came in to check on him. He fed him some vegetable bits that Tokino’s father should be okay and gave him more pets that sent the cat in a purring tizzy. Since the day was coming to an end though, it was time to make a decision about what to do now.

“He doesn’t have a collar,” Konoe pointed out. From head to tail, there was nothing but black fur. “Though plenty of owners don’t collar their cats.”

“So this is the cat that you saved yesterday?”

“Well,” Konoe let out an amused breath as he bent down to scoop the cat in his arms, “he kind of saved himself to be honest. I was just a distraction.” He looked into the cat’s eyes, and then a soft head was nudged under his chin. Konoe laughed at the sensation of soft fur and the vibrations from the cat’s purring.

Tokino slowly reached out to pet the cat too. Although met with tension, eventually the cat relaxed under Tokino’s gentle touch. “Heh, well regardless, he seems grateful. Well, how about you just take him with you? He seems to really like you. It’d be dangerous for him to be out… And later, we can start making posters saying you found him.”

Humming in consideration, Konoe looked at the cat again. Although he was just a black cat, surely anyone would recognize him when they saw his eyes. They were beautiful, not just in color, but also in depth. Konoe gazed into them as if to ask permission, but the cat was already butting under Konoe’s chin again.

He laughed. He guessed that was a yes.

Actually transporting the cat home was an adventure. Konoe gently tucked him into his jacket, and some people on the street gave the lump in his clothes a strange look, but the bus ride home went by without incident, as did the short trip to the convenience store where Konoe got a small bag of cat food.

Konoe set the cat free once he was home, allowing him to sniff about and get familiar with his surroundings. “Dad is still out on council business, but I’m sure you being here is okay.” He poured some of the cat food into a tupperware bowl and placed it and another bowl of water on the floor.

The cat sniffed at the food, but favored the water before following Konoe up into his room. It was a bit of a disorganized space, with books and notebooks strewn everywhere. His desk too was piled with things from his schoolwork and magic studies. Which reminded him that tomorrow was Monday; he had some assignments that were due tomorrow.

As Konoe continued to go about his evening, going through the list of doing his college work then going downstairs to prepare dinner when his father came home (who was thrilled at the sight of their new guest, who only hid behind Konoe’s legs), the cat never stopped following Konoe around. Even when he got out of his shower, there he sat, attention solely on Konoe. It was weird...but cute.

After turning off the lights, Konoe climbed onto his bed and burrowed under his blankets. Then, curious, he beckoned the cat over. He hopped up on the bed, curling up against Konoe’s arm. As he pet him, he began to purr softly.

Poor thing. Although Konoe loved cats and this one liked him, he also hoped that he had an owner. Being alone out there in the world wasn’t a good feeling. But if the cat ended up needing a home, Konoe thought that it would be fine if he kept him. He rubbed his thumb lazily through the cat’s fur as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At first, Konoe was worried about how he was going to be able to take care of the cat during the weekdays. First he had school, and then afterwards he picked up the habit of taking the bus to the shop to help out. Yet somehow, without fail, the cat was already waiting outside the shop or in the garden, meowing and rubbing against Konoe’s ankles when he arrived. It was strange (and stranger still was the time he could’ve sworn he saw the cat sitting outside the window to one of his classes), but Konoe wasn’t complaining.

It had been three days, and Tokino and Konoe were in the garden gathering herbs. Although Tokino knew perfectly well where everything was, Konoe wanted to show him something.

“If you ask him nicely, he’ll help,” Konoe said. “Right, Kitty?”

The cat swished his tail in response.

Tokino looked intrigued, watching the cat as he said, “Ah, well… Then, Mr. Kitty, me and Konoe need thyme and rosemary.”

The two watched. After a moment’s consideration, the cat slowly got up and went to one patch of plants, then another, waiting to make sure the two boys had gathered what they needed before moving on. Tokino’s eyes lit up brighter both times the cat identified the herbs right.

“Ah, what a smart kitty! Thank you for helping!”

Konoe bent down to cradle the cat in his arms, scratching its head. “He can really only do it with herbs though. I put out some crystals earlier too, to see if he could tell those apart, but he just stared at me. He’s still smart though.”

“Maybe he’s a green witch’s cat? Their familiar, maybe?”

“You think so? That actually doesn’t seem hard to believe…” Between being so helpful in the garden, his deep gazes, and how obediently he trailed after Konoe, Tokino’s guess didn’t seem that far off. “If he’s this knowledgeable about herbs, then maybe his owner will come by this shop?”

“We’ll just have to wait and see. That would be lucky for the cat and his owner though!” Grinning, Tokino led them back inside.

As his friend put away the thyme and rosemary, Konoe gently put their new companion down. He was a good cat, and he didn’t get into anything (though there was the one instance in which some black locust flowers were being nibbled away), so Tokino’s father was okay with the feline roaming about - although the cat generally stayed with Konoe and avoided the crowd of customers.

Business was going normally when a familiar face entering the shop made Konoe perk up. As soon as she saw Konoe behind the counter, she came over, her usually calm eyes frantic and worried.

“Kagari,” Konoe greeted. “Are you visiting the city again?”

As if Konoe’s voice had tethered her back to earth, Kagari’s gaze became more focused. She gave one of her tight-lipped smiles, giving her whole expression a note of mischief. “I came by to join Mana for the pumpkin harvesting event that’s going on this weekend. She wouldn’t stop calling me until I agreed to show her how to carve a pumpkin.” She shook her head with a sigh. “I’m also here though because I lost someone. My location spell led me to Ransen, but nothing further.”

“I’ll try and help any way I can. Tokino and his dad, too.”

“Thank you, Konoe.”

“What’s the person look like?”

Kagari blinked, like the question confused her. “Person. Well, maybe not quite… Maybe an animal...”

Konoe frowned. It didn’t really sound like Kagari herself was very sure of what she was looking for. “An animal?”

Tokino, who had been walking by, came up next to Konoe. “Hi, Kagari! Ah, you know, if it’s an animal you’re looking for, Konoe found one the other day. Is it perchance a black cat you lost?”

Oh, that was right. Tokino had just said himself earlier that the black cat’s owner could end up being a witch. Kagari wasn’t an herbalist, though Konoe supposed with a cat like that, that was all the help one could need. So Kagari might be the cat’s owner.

Sure enough, Kagari’s face lit up. “Where is he?”

“Oh, he’s right--” Konoe looked down at his feet, where usually the cat was curled up, ready for Konoe’s attention. But all he saw was his shoes lightly dirty from walking in the garden earlier. Konoe looked all around the floor, but there wasn’t a trace of the cat.

“Eh? Where did he--? He was right here--”

“Konoe.” Tokino tugged his sleeve, pointing to the kitchen door that was ajar.

Konoe left the counter to investigate, wondering just how the door had opened up. He looked around the kitchen for a sign of black fur, and he caught it at the corner of his eye, the flicker of a dark tail coming from inside the pantry.

Although amused, Konoe couldn’t help but frown as he came closer to open the pantry door wider. “Hey, what are you doing in there? Hmm, I guess I didn’t close the door ri--”

“K-Konoe!”

Oh…?

Why...did it feel like Konoe’s attention was a little too low to the ground? And...why did it seem like the cat’s tail was longer and thicker than it should be? Konoe blinked at the sound of his name being called, realizing it wasn’t Tokino or Kagari. His gaze shot up, a tan blur caught in the sweep and then…

Eyes. Deep blue eyes, surrounded by dark lashes and wide in petrification. They were a familiar pair, and a lot higher than Konoe thought they once were. Of course, those eyes were _supposed_ to be framed with short black fur, not messy dark hair, and not tan skin that had no whiskers or small pink nose - no, it was just… Skin. Skin over bones and toned muscles and… _Bare_ skin and…

“Konoe…” the cat - the _human_ \- murmured.

Konoe’s gaze looked down again, but _not down enough_ and his cheeks exploded with heat. He inhaled deeply. “Ah… AAAA-- _Mmph_!”

“Don’t scream!” implored the cat-person in a desperate whisper. He seemed to be trying to pull Konoe into the pantry with him, but Konoe was distracted by the _tail_ lashing at his legs and the _cat ears_ laying flat on top of the guy’s head.

Whatever he was going to do, it was cut short by Kagari coming into the kitchen. Her gaze zeroed in on the strange person in an instant.

“Asato!” she said, letting out a big breath of relief. “ _There_ you are. Let Konoe go, can’t you see he’s confused?”

Konoe’s eyes darted back and forth between Kagari, who looked like a calm but exhausted babysitter, to this new face - Asato, who was clearly panicking and holding Konoe like he was his lifeline. Of course, the longer Konoe stayed locked inside these - _really strong_ \- arms, the more the fact that he was being hugged by a naked human (???) body was sinking in. His cheeks continued to sting in heat.

Taking in the situation with unamusement, Kagari narrowed her eyes. “You haven’t transformed in front of them yet, have you?”

“Transformed.” Konoe repeated it back dumbly.

Kagari nodded. “He’s a cat. That is sometimes a human with cat characteristics.”

“Your familiar?” Konoe was grasping at straws trying to wrap his head around this.

“No,” both Kagari and Asato said it. Kagari continued, “More like - a little brother?”

“Your little brother is a cat.”

“Sometimes human.”

“I can see that.” Konoe felt like his knees were going to give out, and he tried to tune out the heat radiating off Asato’s body. “...I can _feel_ that.”

There was a distressed breath behind him. “Sorry, Konoe. Are you uncomfortable?”

Konoe couldn’t even find his voice long enough to respond, just making a strangled sound. He was too fixated on the fact that the _cat_ he’d been taking care of the past few days was _talking_ to him, his voice husky and deep and tinged with shyness.

“Asato, you transformed in front of Konoe for the first time, I’m sure he’s more than a little shocked. Although being Shui’s son, you’d think you’d seen some weird things already. That Leaks himself has a snake familiar that transforms to a humanoid body, right?” Kagari let out a sigh. “Come on, come out of the pantry so we can discuss this.”

At that moment, Tokino decided it was a fine time to come in, and - after looking at everyone in turn about three times - squeaked loudly that he was going to get spare clothes from his room.

* * *

Kagari was right. As a witch and being the son of one like Shui, Konoe had seen his fair share of odd things. Transforming familiars themselves weren’t a foreign concept to him, because he had been teased by Leaks’ on more than one occasion. He just never would’ve guessed that _Asato_ was one.

Asato. He was sitting rather close to Konoe upstairs in Tokino’s room, also wearing Tokino’s clothes. They were small on him, to say nothing of how Tokino already wore such form-fitting clothes, the fabric stretched taut over Asato’s muscles. In height and general stature, he was bigger than both Konoe and Tokino, although he sure didn’t act like it. Even the feisty cat Konoe had initially met was gone. Now, Asato’s ears were laying down in shame, the tip of his tail curling next to Konoe’s hand like he wanted to take it, before recoiling uneasily. He was just so awkward and big suddenly, and Konoe had no idea how to react.

Sitting in Tokino’s desk chair with her thighs crossed, Kagari looked at the two of them. “Asato,” she began quietly, “was born under unusual circumstances… I won’t go into details, but suffice to say, he grew up as a cat, even though his parents are human like you and me.”

 _Oh boy, this is already a ride_...

“He grew up with me in Kira after his parents left Meigi, so I’ve known him since he was a baby. A kitten. Ah… Well anyway, eventually his father was able to come up with a transfiguration spell that let Asato painlessly go from cat form to human form and vice versa. Although the cat tail and ears and other characteristics weren’t really things he could get rid of. But Asato generally only presents like this around people he’s comfortable with, and switches to appearing like a cat by himself in public.”

Konoe wondered why Asato wasn’t explaining this himself, but his obvious anxiety was probably what was keeping him tightlipped. It felt a bit intrusive to suddenly get this history, but if Asato wasn’t stopping Kagari from talking, then Konoe was hoping this was okay for him to hear. Anyway, letting this sink in… Konoe still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be considering Asato - cat or human - and since thinking about it was too confusing, he decided not to think about it too deeply.

Seeing how small Asato was trying to make himself, Konoe felt the need to console him. Sure, he’d been freaked out, but that didn’t erase how comfortable they’d gotten with each other in the past few days, right?

“Hey,” he said, addressing Asato, “why is it that you were all the way here in Ransen?”

Fur bristling, Asato’s eyes widened at being directly placed in the spotlight. But still, he met Konoe’s eyes head-on. “...I ran away,” he said quietly after a pause. “I...transformed in front of these people, and they got scared. They...called me a monster. And so I ran away and kept running when those kids found me.”

Konoe frowned. The cat he’d seen back then was aggressive, all growls and sharp claws. Right now though, Asato looked smaller and more fragile than in his cat form. And the way Asato explained his experience… Although it was obviously painful, Konoe got the impression it wasn’t the first time to happen.

 _How awful_...

“Konoe found me then too,” Asato murmured in a reverent tone, as if he’d just spoken the answer to a silent question.

While Konoe wasn’t sure what the question was, Kagari’s eyes flickered in recognition. She looked back and forth between the two of them, as if affirming something. Then, she hummed. “Well. Me and your parents have been worried sick about where you’ve gone. Won’t you come home now?”

It should’ve been an easy answer, especially with someone as close to Asato as Kagari there, but he looked pained, as if trying to come to a decision was stressing him out.

 _There are people over there that call him a monster. Even if somebody has accepted who they are, it can’t be easy to hear something that. Asato must’ve stayed here to forget about it_. Konoe’s arms almost reached out to scoop Asato in his arms, but with his new shape, that would probably be awkward.

Instead, he turned to Kagari. “What if Asato stays with me a few more days? At least until the Samhain celebration that Ransen’s magic council will throw happens?”

Asato started. “Konoe…”

Expecting protest or even confusion, Konoe was surprised to see Kagari’s calm reaction. “I can tell Kaltz and Kaya about it - only if Asato is in agreement with this.” She fixed her gaze, ironically almost as catlike, onto him.

“I…” Asato looked to Konoe, who smiled gently at him. That seemed to be all the reassurance needed as Asato’s ears finally perked up again, and for the first time, he smiled too. It was wide and blissful, almost as free as a child’s as he declared, “I want to stay with Konoe.”

Kagari offered a small spread of her lips as well, rising up. “Alright. If that’s the case, I’ll get to calling your parents about it. I’m sure they’ll want to know where you’ll be, and even come by to drop off some of your own clothes.” She scrutinized Asato then looked at Konoe with a mischievous glint. “Those don’t leave much to the imagination, do they?”

Immediately, Konoe blushed again, scooting away from Asato. “Mana is rubbing off on you!” he accused.

Now Kagari’s composure faltered slightly, her shoulders hunching in embarrassment before she walked out of the room with a declaration of, “I’m calling your parents now. Asato, you come talk to them too.”

Apparently clueless to the meaning of the exchange, Asato wordlessly got up and trailed after Kagari. Konoe snickered triumphantly...then proceeded to choke at the sight of Asato’s legs and butt in Tokino’s pants as he walked out.

Shit. Right. Nothing to the imagination whatsoever.

* * *

Konoe’s father wore looser clothing than Tokino did, so Konoe took the liberty to dig through his closet for clothes for Asato to sleep in until his parents came by the next day. Asato mentioned that he could just go back into his cat form to save the trouble, but Konoe shook his head.

“Are you kidding? We finally get the chance to talk and you want to go back to meowing? I like cats but I want to get to start liking this you too.”

(When Konoe realized how that sounded, the two of them had stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Konoe off-handedly mentioned dinner.)

Konoe’s father, Shui, was, of course, thrilled to meet Asato all over again.

“I thought there was something familiar about your aura. You have Kaltz all over your face!” He grinned brightly, his palms pressed on both of Asato’s cheeks. Asato looked ready to run and hide behind Konoe’s legs again, and Konoe almost laughed at the sight.

Shui’s expression softened. “He once told me about you, back when Kaya was still just pregnant with you. He was really worried about that curse, but… It’s good to see you’re doing well. Hehe, what a good twist of fate that you should befriend my son after my history with your father. Please, stay as long as you’d like!”

All through dinner and cleaning up afterwards, Konoe thought about what his father had said about a curse. Had Asato’s parents been cursed? Or Asato himself? Konoe hated curses, finding their thick and dark energies unpleasant, but he knew that sometimes there was no avoiding him. Whatever Asato had been through though, it didn’t sound like it had been the normal, small sort of curse, especially if his father had to intervene like that. He wanted to know more, but at the same time, if Asato was okay now, then that was what mattered.

Konoe pulled out the futon from the closet and set it up in his room. He noticed Asato looking at it like its existence confused him.

“What is it?”

“Oh… I thought I’d sleep with Konoe again.”

“Haha… I don’t think my bed is big enough for both of us. That kind of thing was easier when you were a cat.”

Asato’s ears drooped. “I see…”

Oh no, he was getting depressed. Quickly, Konoe amended, “Not that I want you to turn back! I mean, you can, but like I said…” He quietly let out a breath, smoothing the blanket of the futon over. “I just want to get to know this you too.”

When he looked up, Asato’s cheeks were filling with a pink color. But for once, he wasn’t looking at Konoe. His whole aura felt more withdrawn, like a same shade of dark blue as his eyes. “So… Konoe doesn’t think that I’m a monster too? What I can do, or this appearance...it’s not strange?”

Without hesitation, Konoe said, “Not at all. I know a witch’s familiar with a snake tail and scales. These,” he reached out to pet Asato’s ears, “are nothing in comparison.”

At first tensing from the touch, Asato gradually leaned into it, his tail swishing happily as he started to purr. The sound was louder now that it was coming from a bigger body, but Konoe just found it more endearing that way, and he let out a small laugh. It was just funny how cute Asato could still be, and it made Konoe feel like it was just further proof that while the outside changed, the inside didn’t.

“Ah,” he said, “I wasn’t calling you a familiar too, of course. I know you’re your own person. That is, familiars are really independent too, so neither them or you are like some pets - especially not you, because you’re not…” Konoe clamped his lips before he could further dig this hole he was putting himself in.

But Asato looked unperturbed. “It’s okay if Konoe sees me like that. Being...like this is hard. It’s hard to talk to people. So I prefer being a cat anyway.” He tilted his head. “Which does Konoe like more?”

Huh? Why did Asato have to say it like that, like Konoe’s opinion was the deciding factor to this? Surely Asato had spent enough time thinking about who he was. Though it must’ve been hard too, when there were people who would ridicule him and even be afraid of him. Maybe...that insecurity affected Asato deeper than anyone thought. Konoe took a glance at Asato’s flickering tail, the one that stayed with him as a human. Kagari said around people, Asato preferred being a cat. Could that wish to not be seen have carried over even as a human, which was why he kept these characteristics?

It sounded like a lonely thing, to wish to be so small.

Konoe put his hand on Asato’s shoulder. “I think,” he said, “you’re fine either way. I can’t control who you are. If you ask me, I like both, because both are you. So, maybe you can like both too.”

Asato looked surprised, inhaling sharply. “Konoe…”

“Besides, changing forms like that isn’t something everyone can do. That’s a really amazing thing. You’re amazing, Asato.”

It happened like a firecracker, only played in reverse. All at once, Asato disappeared from Konoe’s sight, and his clothes fell in a heap on the floor. Konoe panicked, before he caught sight of the quivering lump under the pile of fabric. The tail flickering out from underneath them was smaller than before.

Asato had turned back into a cat.

“Eh? What the…? Asato, what’s that for!?” Konoe lifted up the clothes to stare the cat down. “Are you just showing off now?”

Asato didn’t answer, not with words or even a meow. Instead, he peered up at Konoe for a long while before hopping up onto Konoe’s lap like a cat wanting attention. But then he jumped on top of Konoe’s bed, furiously kneading a spot.

Konoe sighed. “Honestly… Fine, you can stay like that if you want, but I’m going to bed.” He turned off the light and, mindful not to knock Asato off, burrowed under his blankets.

It took a few moments and Konoe scolding Asato to _stop clawing at his bedpost holy shit_ until things finally settled to a sleepy peace. Konoe even nuzzled into Asato’s fur when he came over to lay in a loaf next to Konoe’s pillow. Asato’s resulting purrs were what sent him to a quiet sleep.

(This was in stark contrast to how he woke up with a _screech_ after seeing Asato had become human again in the morning, his naked chest against Konoe’s cheek.

It was going to be a long two weeks.)

* * *

“Konoe, I’m back.”

“Ah, welcome back!” Konoe looked up from his place in the living room to see Asato come into the house, pulling up his black jeans over his legs. He’d just gone out in his cat form, and by now he had a neat bundle of clothes waiting for him in the entryway of the house for when he transformed back at his return. Asato had said that that was what he did at his home as well.

When he was done getting dressed, Asato came into the living room, holding up a small plastic bag. “I’ve got the small pumpkin and chrysanthemums you wanted. As well as the obsidian shard you said your father needed.”

“Thanks so much, Asato.” Konoe took the bag graciously and started to lead them to the corner of the living room. “It wasn’t too heavy to carry, was it? Did you run into any trouble?”

Asato shrugged. “Not really. The witch-run shops I went to were used to familiars coming around to buy things, so nothing happened.”

“I’m glad.” Konoe held himself back from correcting Asato - yet again - that he wasn’t a familiar, much less his.

Over the past few days, that seemed to be something Asato was alright with mentioning from time to time, that he was Konoe’s familiar. Konoe wasn’t sure if that was possible, but the thought alone embarrassed him for some odd reason. Not because he was ashamed of Asato, no, far from it. He even sometimes teased Asato during times like this that he probably could be a good familiar.

It was just…

“Are you alright, Konoe?”

Oh. He’d been staring. Again.

Blinking away his haze, Konoe bent down to the low wooden table at the corner of the living room. It was covered with black cloth and its surface was decorated with candles, apples, crystals, incense, and a small cauldron. Everything related some way back to Samhain, which was the sabbat to celebrate the coming of darker, wintry days and honoring the dead. Which was why to the side of the altar was a framed photograph of Konoe’s late mother. Konoe offered her a smile to match hers and reached into the bag to pull out the pumpkin and the short bouquet of chrysanthemums to arrange them onto the altar as well.

“Alright, what do you think, Asato?”

“Konoe’s mother is really pretty.” His eyes flickered to Konoe’s face. “I can see the resemblance.”

Grunting in embarrassment, he said, “I meant about the altar.”

Asato gave it a once-over. “It looks like what my parents make for my grandfather and Kagari’s parents. It’s really nice.”

There we go, no weird statements there. Konoe smiled again. “Thanks again for picking up the rest of the things. When Dad told me to stay here to give a spell to a friend, I got worried if I’d have time to finish the altar finally.”

A frown creased Asato’s brow, like he was thinking about something. Finally, he said, “Right. But I didn’t mind it.” He sat down next to Konoe, his tail lashing back and forth anxiously. He looked like he was struggling for words. “I wanted to prove I was reliable for Konoe.”

“Huh? Why would you want to prove that? I already trust you.”

Asato smiled. Konoe’s heart always felt like it did a doubletake every time he saw that expression of unbridled happiness. It was so pure and - beautiful.

“I’m glad,” Asato said. “Am I reliable enough to be your familiar then?”

Honestly, Konoe should’ve seen that coming. He exhaled through his nose. “You know, you say things like being my familiar a lot.”

“I want to be Konoe’s.”

So sincere! “I-I know that, but why? Do you see yourself as one really?”

“A witch should have one, for assistance,” Asato said easily. Ears twitching, he looked at the altar. “I was never very good at magic. My father is a very good witch, but not me. I...felt useless a lot because of it. Being what I am didn’t help either. As for how I see myself...” He looked back at Konoe. “I only see myself helping Konoe, and being with Konoe.”

No immediate refutes came to Konoe’s mind. In the past days he’d been spending with Asato, he’d found times when his honesty just made Konoe at a loss for words. He knew he had to reply just as openly as he could too, otherwise it would feel like he was cutting out Asato’s feelings. In that regard, it felt like he was talking to a child.

Not all witches had familiars. For the busy witch, having one was preferable, which was why someone like Leaks having one was understandable. Konoe was still just a college kid though. He studied magic hard too though to keep up in his father’s footsteps, but a lot of the time it felt like he was just never going to be as great as that. He supposed he was just a little scared of being a disappointment to Asato for being such an average witch.

“All I can do is sing some spells. I don’t think a reliable person such as you deserves a witch like me.”

“Konoe’s singing is beautiful!” Asato insisted, leaning toward Konoe. “When you do your spells, I can’t look away. I can tell that you pour a lot of yourself in your magic. I want to keep seeing the magic Konoe makes.”

At some point in that rant, Asato’s tail had wrapped around Konoe’s waist, pulling him close as well. Konoe hadn’t realized just how close until their noses were practically touching.

 _Flowers_ , he thought. _Why is it I just realized that Asato smells like flowers?_

A warm sensation crawled down Konoe’s body, like water slowly being poured on him, except this water was pure sunshine. The warmth and the scent of flowers and Asato’s breath tickling his cheeks… Konoe could swear he felt light-headed somehow.

“Asato--”

_Poof!_

Asato had turned back into a cat again. 

Immediately, Konoe lunged for him before he could escape from the pile of clothes and go claw the sofa to death - _again_. Huffing, Konoe pulled Asato into his arms. "Stop that! Geez, you always do this out of nowhere!" 

Asato meowed in protest, still trying to wriggle away. 

"Argh, that's not very good familiar behavior, you know!" It might've been a bit manipulative, but at least it got Asato to finally stop. Konoe let out a tired sigh, flopping back onto the floor with Asato on top of him, his tail lightly beating at his stomach. They laid like that for some moments, long enough for Asato to slowly settle into almost a loaf on Konoe's chest. He was heavy, but Konoe didn't mind as he absently started to run his thumb over the top of Asato's head. The resulting purrs felt good on his body. 

"You know," he finally said, staring up at the ceiling, "familiars aren't just pets. The bond between a witch and their familiar is one of mutual trust. It's a partnership. If you became my familiar, it wouldn't be just me that makes the magic. You'd be helping in it. So...don't say you're useless. You've already helped lots. As you are now, no matter the form, you're still amazing, and more than capable of making magic. It's like my dad always says, 'As long as the intention is there, you'll make good magic'."

With perked ears and softly kneading paws, Konoe knew Asato was listening. There was a lot about Asato's past that Konoe was sure couldn't be erased. But even if he was a mediocre witch, Konoe's one confidence and peace was found among making magic. If Asato found his spellcasting beautiful, then Konoe wanted Asato to be a part of the magic too. 

"So I suppose what I want to say is - will you make magic not _for_ me, but _with_ me, Asato? Will you be not just my familiar, but my partner as well?" Konoe started to sit up in order to look into Asato's eyes more clearly for an answer, but was immediately pushed back down by strong hands on his shoulders. He blinked, eyes widening when he was suddenly looking up at Asato's clear, pure smile. 

"Is that alright? Is it really?" He seemed so excited, his tail swishing back and forth at a fast pace. 

Konoe laughed at his behavior, although it was slightly strained because of the weight on him. "I just said it is, right? Only if you'll be my partner in magic." 

Asato nodded with practically his whole body, and he nuzzled into Konoe's collar and neck, purring loudly. "Yes. I want to be Konoe's partner. I want to be Konoe's familiar. Only Konoe's." His happiness was bursting at the seams. 

Still so sincere... But Konoe supposed there was no helping it. There were still the technicalities like how Kagari and Asato's parents would take this news, but surely if Asato was happy, that was what mattered, right? Konoe couldn't imagine why anyone would want to take away Asato's smile. Or his pleased purring. Reflexively, Konoe started to scratch behind his ears, his hand moving lower to pet over Asato's naked skin.

His naked--!

"Asato! You're not wearing any clothes! Get off me! Go put clothes on!" 

"I'm sorry, Konoe, sorry!"

"Don't say sorry while you're still smiling! Let go, and get your clothes back on!"

"If we're partners and I am Konoe's, then this is only natural, isn't it?"

" _I doubt this is what witches do with their familiars!!_ " 

(Needless to say, Shui came home to an interesting sight that day.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this AU tbh, and wish I had the time to write much more of the Adventures of Witch Konoe and His Familiar Asato (like more on Asato's past, and maybe even ShuiLeaks stuff, and damn, Rai wasn't even in here WHOOPS). I hope this was enjoyable to read though, and I'd totes appreciate feedback if you liked it~ If you actually made it through to the end, I'm very thankful!
> 
> Notes: 1) Witch hazel is an herb, and in the western language of flowers, simply means "a spell". 2) Samhain is one of the eight sabbats (think of them as holidays) on the Wheel of the Year, and is sometimes considered the Witch's New Year and is generally celebrated around Halloween. Feel free to google about it! :D (Also please note while everyone in this fic is referred to as a witch, this is separate from real life, where not all pagans consider themselves to be witches.)
> 
> Twitter, @fuwajellyfish  
> Tumblr, clears-jellyfish-dress


End file.
